Up in the Air
by Signora Ted
Summary: After the incident at the town line, David finally decides Hook needs to be controled. And what better way than to keep him in Mary Margaret's apartment, where somebody would always have an eye on him? What better place to keep him, other than the sheriff's own living space? Yes, he thought. This would work perfectly. Captain Swan. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is gonna be AU, not really focusing on the main plot line, more of the background stuff. Yea know, Captain Swan stuff ;) Yea I ship these two WAY too hard. Anyway, give me some feedback, good or bad. Just be honest :) Thankies._**

* * *

Something was not right. The moment Emma set a foot into the apartment she sensed it. Someone was there. Someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

Quietly placing her bag onto the wooden floor, she crept towards the counter and picked up the first destructive object she could find. A rolling pin. Making her way across the kitchen, she heard the first sound come from the bathroom. There was the sound of a clatter and then the sound of glass breaking before a frustrated grunt, which defiantly sounded male to Emma. With her jaw clenched she peeked through the bathroom door and saw nothing.

She turned around to go check Mary Margaret's room, worried for her since she was supposed to be home by now. However before she could reach her roommate's doorway, she heard footsteps behind her. Her instincts kicking in, she turned on her heel and swung the rolling pin at her supposed enemy, smacking him across the head with the wooden object. Her eyes widened and a small laugh bubbled up her throat when she realized who it was. Hook.

"Bloody hell, Swan!" he exclaimed, holding up his hands in case of further attack.

"What the _hell _are you _doing _here, Hook? I swear I'll have you locked up for breaking and entering. Where's Mary Margaret? Answer me you stupid pir-"

"Emma!"

The sheriff turned her head to see her mother emerging from her room, a humorous look on her face.

"He hasn't done anything, honey" she said with a motherly look on her face. The kind of look a mother would a give a child who had done something hilariously foolish. Emma was _not_ a child.

Mary Margaret approached them both, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, as if she was reasoning with two quarrelling children.

"David didn't tell you?"

Emma tilted her head, letting out an irritated breath before glancing at Hook. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me what?" she replied monotone, obviously seriously unimpressed with the whole situation.

Mary Margaret gave her a forced grin before looking up at Hook and then back down at Emma.

"He's going to be staying with us for a while, Emma."

* * *

After the initial anger and frustration, Emma soon accepted Mary Margaret and David's reasoning. Her father had joined them soon after her confrontation with Hook and was scolded by his wife, and almost glared to oblivion by Emma, who was still extremely unimpressed. She also soon found out that the object the pirate had broken in the bathroom was her little clay dolphin that used to sit up on the shelf above the bath. To say the least, there was incredible tension at the dinner table that night.

"Sorry 'bout the clay thingy, love," Hook began while Mary Margaret began cleaning up the dinner plates. "Was just trying to figure out your odd 'bathrooms' here. I find myself incredibly intrigued by the water box by the piss pot."

Emma looked at him disgusted from her seat opposite him before rolling her eyes and taking a long gulp of her wine.

"I don't see how you managed to find a shelf interesting," she drawled, then scooting out of the chair with her wine glass to go sit on the sofa in front of the television.

However, to her misfortune Hook had decided to follow her and made himself comfortable in a lounging position, taking up half of the other side of the sofa, resting one foot on its side on his other knee. Instead of acknowledging his existence, Emma simply switched on the TV in hope he'd be too distracted by the moving pictures in the magic box. But Hook just wouldn't give up.

"So since we're going to be around each other, _twenty…four…seven-," _he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "-and will be getting to know each other….very well-," this time he winked and Emma almost flinched. "-perhaps you'd like to know my name, rather than using that silly nickname people so often bestow upon me. I don't even _have _my hook anymore curtsy of your beloved papa."

Finally, Emma turned her head to him and raised her eyebrows in an almost mocking way.

"Oh so you actually _have _a name? Oh tell me, Captain, so I might use it for when I call your name out at night. Oh baby, oh baby."

She turned her attention back to the TV without putting a pass on the dryness of her sarcasm. Hook on the other hand, appeared quite offended.

"You know you could actually be nice to me, pet. What have I done to make you hate me?"

This time, Emma turned fully, lifting her knees onto the sofa to sit more comfortably.

"First of all," she began, pointing the television remote at him accusingly. "_Don't _call me pet or love or any of those other stupid nicknames you think are cute and will win my heart over. Secondly, what have you done you ask? What have you _done_? Oh let me just make a list of all the things you've done for Regina and Cora just so you can get your damned revenge on Gold. Why can't you just _get over it_? Guh, men!"

And with a last huff and puff, she rose from the sofa and tossed the remote over her shoulder, unintentionally hitting Hook in the forehead with it. Swatting it away as if it was poisonous, Hook looked up to see her making her way up the stairs to her room.

"My name is Killian if you care!" he yelled up after her.

Grumbling he sat by himself for a moment, before the television caught his attention at last. Mary Margaret found him soon after, yelling things at the 'magic box' because the people in the film that had come on were walking straight into the trap and he thought they could hear him yelling instructions.

* * *

The next morning Emma was probably in a fouler mood than she had been in the night before. She had woken up to the smell of waffles, the usual Saturday morning breakfast curtsy of Mary Margaret. All felt normal and the previous night just felt like a horrible dream. Until she found herself down stairs and bumped into somebody that smelt of leather. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked up at the face and groaned when she saw it was Hook.

"Sorry, love. Mustn't've seen me. Sleep well, I hope?"

Emma almost growled, before realizing she was still wearing her pyjama pants and a tank top. Not that she really cared if Hook saw her, it was more of the fact she didn't want him to feel victorious by seeing her in her pyjamas.

"Please go away," she replied dryly. She wasn't in the mood for Hook. In fact she wasn't sure there _was _a mood for Hook at all.

Said pirate held up is hands in defence and looked at Mary Margaret to see if she was agreeing with her daughter. Of course Mary Margaret, who managed to see the good in _everyone_, had really been the only one who had been somewhat friendly with him. She sighed when her eyes met his and shook her head. Deciding that he wasn't going to give up just yet, he sat up beside her on an island stool to finish the wonderful pastry Mary Margaret called, 'Waff-els'.

"So, are you going to call me Killian now or you going to be immature about this?"

A frustrated Mary Margaret slammed a glass down on the counter and shot a disapproving look in Hook's direction, not happy with the way he was going about befriending Emma. Emma let out a snort the word immature and took a bite of her waffle.

"Immature? Huh. Tell me why I should be on first name terms with you? I'm not your friend."

He tried to make eye contact with her, an attempt to make her feel uncomfortable with being mean to him, but Emma was incredible at avoiding his gaze.

"Well I intend for us to be friends, pet. I don't see why we should be enemies."

"Because I don't like you."

"You don't know me!" he countered, getting annoyed at her insistence.

There was a cough from Mary Margaret.

"Killian, would you mind helping me carry these plant pots onto the porch please?"

Hook hesitated before replying to Snow White, still not removing his eyes from Emma.

"Of course, Mary Margaret."

He gave her a charming smile and left his seat beside Emma, sweeping his plate into the sink before following the woman out with the pots.  
Emma found herself fuming for no other reason than the fact he was trying to be polite to her. She did not want to be the subject of his kindness. He had done terrible things for something stupid like revenge. Revenge on Mr. Gold, whom she was growing increasingly annoyed with also.

She quickly gathered up her plate and made her way upstairs to get dressed. She was out the door before Hook and Mary Margaret even returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is _between_ you two, Gold?"

Mr. Gold glanced up from his work on a trinket to see a fuming Emma staring down at him, hands on her hips. He straightened himself and moved away his work, a sly smirk present on his lips all the while.

"What on earth would you be talking about, Ms. Swan?"

Emma was extremely close to grabbing him by the collar of his suit jacket and slapping his head down onto the counter. Instead, her eye just twitched.

"I'm talking about Hook's constant hatred of you, the need for revenge against you, the confrontation at the town line, _you _beating the crap out of him. As sheriff, I demand to know why there's so much chaos between you two before someone other than Belle gets hurt."

Emma caught a small flinch on Gold's face at the mention of Belle, his nose scrunching up slightly in disgust. Picking up his cane in his right, he traced his left hand along the counter as he moved around to the front, so that he would be standing properly in front of the sheriff.

" _I _haven't done anything, dearie. Why is it me you're asking and not our favourite pirate? I've heard that he's moved into the Charming household as of recently. Surely you're more likely to get information from your new housemate?"

Emma pursed her lips together and let out a quiet sigh. It was taking everything in her not to punch him.

"I'm asking _you_, because I thought you might be the bigger person in this situation. I want to know _what _you did to him to provoke revenge and what he's done to you to provoke… whatever that was two weeks ago."

She was bluffing slightly. She knew it had something to do with a woman named Milah, that much had been said between Hook aimlessly ranting in the hospital and the heated exchange between him and Gold on the road that night. However that was all she knew and so she was leaving it up to both men to tell her the complete truth.

Finally Gold danced his eyes around the room and leaned against the counter, ready to tell his part.

"He stole my wife," he stated quite simply, as if it was just an offhand matter. Of course his behaviour proved otherwise.

"And?" she said, pressing for more details than four words.

"He persuaded my wife to leave me and my young son and both went off sailing the seas, leaving our son motherless. He stole my first love. I think that is worthy of some sort of anger towards him, am I right, dearie?"

Emma didn't react, keeping her eyes narrowed and avoiding Gold's own eyes.

"And what did you do to make him hate you? Why does he want revenge so bad?"

At that Gold let out a scoff, turning back to his counter and picking up the trinket from before.

"He blames me for her death, despite it truly being his own foolishness that got her killed. If that is all then, Ms. Swan, I would like it if you would leave my shop now."

Emma didn't need to be told twice, turning on her heel without even looking back to see Gold's face. The man painted a very nice picture for himself, but she highly doubted he was being as detailed as he could. And of course his telling of it would be in his favour.

Deciding the impulsive Gold visit had taken enough out of her for the morning, she slammed the pawn shop door before pulling out her phone to let Mary Margaret know she was heading to the station for an hour.

* * *

"If you want her to be nice to _you_, you've got to be nice to _her_, Killian."

Hook rolled his eyes, exaggerating his irritation with the-should-be Queen Snow. He was currently struggling to wash his breakfast plate, having only one hand and just a stump, showing just how much he really relied on his hook.

"Well it's certainly not my fault she acts like she's got a pole up her ar-"

Mary Margaret grabbed his wrist aggressively and pulled it away from the plate, shoving him away from the sink and giving him a small glare.

"Please do _not _finish that sentence, Killian. You know she has trust issues. Just let her warm up to you in her own time."

He pouted like a ten year old and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oh for god's sake, Captain. Just give her some time."

Mary Margaret watched him ignore her as she finished drying his plate, and didn't even bother try to stop him when he disappeared off to the sofa.

"They are going to _kill _each other," she muttered to herself as she dumped the dish cloth onto the counter and placed it in the cupboard. Seeing nothing else that needed cleaning up in the kitchen, she headed out to the front porch to tend to her plants, happy enough to leave Killian on his own in the sitting room.

* * *

"So Hook, what's your side of this story then?"

Hook looked from the book he was reading, a Disney picture book of course, and scrunched his dark eyebrows together in confusion.

"Sorry, wh-"

"You and Gold," Emma snapped, folding her arms impatiently. "What's your side of the story? As sheriff it's my duty to settle this goddamn dispute, so talk."

Hook rolled his eyes and tossed the book away, standing up angrily to face Emma.

"Let me guess, he told you some sob story about Milah and how I _stole _her from him, am I right? Well I hate to disappoint, princess, but the crocodile hasn't been completely honest with you."

His face was now uncomfortable close for Emma, his warm breath hitting off her cheek, but this time she doubted he was being flirtatious. He was positively fuming, his nostrils flaring slightly and his blue eyes bore into the back of her skull. Anger was radiating off him. For once she actually felt intimidated by Hook in a way.

"Well... Wh-what happened then?" She said, her voice becoming much quieter and somewhat timid.

"Would you like me to lie to you and tell you a nice story about how I stole his wife and then he stole her back, or would you prefer the truth?"

Emma stared blankly, not ever seeing this type of passion from Hook. She felt mute as she noticed tears beginning to fill his eyes, his jaw still clenched in anger. Who would've known the great Captain Hook had a tear in him? Emma certainly didn't expect it.

"The truth of course. Jesus, sit down Killian," she ordered, leading him over to the sofa.

If she had to be honest she was a bit terrified he was going to break down crying. But that wouldn't be very captainy now would it?

However he didn't sit down beside her, instead stared down at her as if she'd grown two heads. He gradually moved the arm he had been pointing aggressively at her down to his side, keeping the soles of his feet planted to the ground.

"...What's wrong?" Emma asked, getting more concerned for his seemingly fragile state of mind by the minute. She frowned as he continued to stare at her.

"You called me Killian. Thank you."

He suddenly jerked out of the frozen state he had been in and moved over to sit beside her on the sofa, not meeting her eyes and instead looking down at the plush cream carpet with his one hand resting on his stump. Emma guess he would've been wringing his fingers together had he the other hand.

She soon decided that she wasn't going to comment on the fact she had called him by his name, as she didn't want to ponder on it herself. Why had she said it? Probably a slip of the tongue caused by his apparent misery. _Yes, that was it_, she told herself.

"I met Milah at a pub one night when we docked. She was on her own of course, was right fun. Then her husband turned up... asked her to come home for her son. I may have been cruel to him then, I know. But I had already accepted that I was a bad person so I couldn't have really cared less,"

Emma tossed a disapproving look at him, causing him to perk up slightly and give her a wink.

"Hey love, I'm a pirate. What do you expect?"

Another eye roll.

"Anyway, she came with us, we fell in love, planned to go back for her son when he was old enough, and then of course, it all turned to shit. One night a couple of years later, we bumped into a beggar on the road. Turned out to be Gold, now as the Dark One. See before we left off in the Jolly Roger with Milah, the imp had come to the ship early that morning, asking for Milah to stay. 'Course she stayed and I said I'd be honorable and duel him for her. Well he wasn't the Dark One then so he let her go. Cowardly bastard. But this time, let me tell yea, love, he had the upper hand. Dueled me and ended up with my sword in one fist and my heart in the other."

He paused his tale to look up at Emma, to try to read her expression. All he could see was sympathy, and most likely pity. It was the nicest attitude she'd ever had towards him so far.

"Milah stopped him of course, said if he spared my life she'd give him a magic bean Smee had. He gave m'heart back and agreed to meet us at the ship in the morning. Obviously it didn't go very well. When he showed up he ended up almost attacking Milah and I ended up with the bean. And he-"

Emma watched as Hook's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, an actual tear trailing down his left cheek. She reached out instinctively to pat his shoulder soothingly. _Obviously I've been around Henry too long,_ she thought, instantly regretting her actions. But she never took away her hand, only sliding it down his arm to grasp his wrist. The corner of his lips tugged up slightly as his eyes spotted her hand.

"He thrust his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart. And then, right before my eyes, he crushed it. He made her die in my arms only to then chop off my hand. You see now why I pursue this 'foolish revenge'."

Emma spent a moment processing all this new information that Gold had 'left out'. It was only when she felt Hook slip his wrist out of her grasp to replace it with his hand that she was pulled out of her thoughts. She tried to discreetly look down at their joined hands without him noticing, so she could pull her hand away. She was not so lucky.

"C'mon, love. You're being so nice to me, don't stop now."

She looked up into his twinkling eyes, finding her heart beating faster than usual.

"You're not getting a kiss, if that's what you think."

He let out a small laugh at her bluntness and looked back down at her fondly.

"I never said I wanted a kiss. I'd just like it if we were friends. Or at least civil towards each other."

She consider for a moment longer, quickly imagining what life would be like in the house if she and Hook were...friends.

"I think I could live with that."

His mouth stretched up into a grin, and one of his dark eyebrows rose as he looked down cheekily at her.

"Well what is it will do firstly as friends? I'd like to explore the use of the moving people in the magic box."

"No," came his quick reply.

"What, why?"

However Emma didn't reply with words, but with her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement, but he didn't say a word about it and tucked his chin on top of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Emma finally said into his neck. She took note of the smell of the sea, leather and wood that clung to him, all mixing together to give him his own unique scent.

"...For what?" He mumbled, not yet letting go of her.

"For being horrible to you and not appreciating how nice you were to me; for not taking your feud with Gold seriously, not considering that maybe he really did hurt you."

She finally let him go and got off the sofa. Feeling awkward, she avoiding looking at him as she stepped away. She glanced over at the DVDs on the shelf by the TV and one particular one caught her eye almost immediately.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, trying to watch her movements as she inserted the disk into the sliding tray. He was completely bewildered by the magic that the people in this world had harnessed, to create such wonderful and extraordinary things.

"I'm putting on a DVD, and you're going to sit and watch it. And I'll sit and watch your reaction and laugh."

_Yes_, he thought, watching the blonde princess smile as she hopped back onto the sofa and pulled her legs underneath herself to get comfortable. If them being friends meant she would smile more often he would defiantly enjoy her company.

The magic box lit up and began to tell a story to Hook. The main character in this play was a man named Peter, and he had a wife and two children, a boy and a girl. _Well this isn't very exciting,_ he thought. That was until he saw Emma glancing over at him with a sly smirk on her face, as if she was waiting for something to happen. And then it did. He heard the name Peter Pan, and Captain Hook, and so if he hadn't thought this box was magic before he certainly did now.

"What is this, Swan?" he exclaimed after seeing a fairy take 'Peter' into the sky to go to Neverland. "How is it the people of your world know of Neverland? You say there is no magic here, yet this is obviously evidence that magic does exist here!"

Emma couldn't stop herself from letting out a small laugh. He was looking at her as if she had two heads again.

"It's not magic, Hook, it's science." She stated simply, and then picked up the remote to increase the volume. "Now ssh, you'll love this part."

She faintly heard him grumbling about how she was full of lies and that there must had been spies in Neverland to have known all this information. But soon, he began objecting to the inaccuracies of it all.

"Peter _Pan_ is not a wuss like this man that is portraying him. He is not to be taken lightly and this play makes a mockery of him."

"It's called a film, now ssh."

Soon enough, there was a glimpse of the infamous Captain James Hook, and it took the real life captain a moment to register that this was this world's interpretation of him.

"Wait… No… You _cannot _be serious! Your people think I'm like that ugly old coote? And _James? _My name is Killian, not James. What _is _this?"

Emma was now holding in laughter that would cause stitches, the look on Hook's face making her feel like her chest was about to explode holding in the laughter.

And then, he groaned in disgust.

At this point the laughter was released and Emma felt like she had drunk a bottle of wine. However it seemed she was just enjoying herself too much for once instead of brooding over paper work at the station until eleven at night.

Sounds came from the kitchen, Mary Margaret obviously having finished her planting and now beginning dinner. The sound of the loft door being opened and closed announced David's arrival. But Emma just couldn't bring herself to get up and help with dinner, or greet her father and sit down with hot cocoa as she usually did if she was back from the station.

Instead she stayed where she was; sitting on the sofa, her legs gradually moving from underneath her leading her into more of a lying down position without her knowledge. Hook became engrossed in the 'film' and forgot all worries and noises around him also, and after the first hour of the film, he noticed Emma had unintentionally dropped her head onto his shoulder and had fallen asleep. Looking at her so peacefully asleep brought a wave of tiredness over him as well, the brightness from the TV beginning to hurt his eyes and darkness of the room almost seducing him into sleep. Finally after fifteen minutes of trying to keep his eyes open to see the last hour of the film, he dropped off to sleep, his head resting on Emma's.

"Guys, dinner is read-"

Mary Margaret stopped herself before finishing her sentence and almost 'awh'ed out loud. With her head popped in the doorway, she saw the credits of a film playing across the screen, and Hook and Emma sleeping silently, both with their heads resting against each other. Unable to bring herself to wake them up, she let a smile grace her face.

"I'll just… keep some for you both… then." She mumbled, closing the door quietly.

It would just be her and David for dinner tonight then. Without their daughter there to be humiliated by their romance, Mary Margaret planned her idea for a meal by candlelight for herself and her husband.

David would be pleased.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Chapter three only has a tiny bit to go and I'll put that up in about... well I might just update every five days now. Depends. But be expecting it in five days folks. If it's not up, nag me. Seriously. Oh and Davis Family Fan? Your scene should be in the next chapter. A little adapted but still very...very... I don't have a word for it. Nevermind! Review guys! Lemme know how it's going. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Why was her pillow moving? Emma found herself too nervous to open her eyes, having never felt the sensation of a moving pillow before. _What if it's magic?_ She thought frantically, still obviously a little bit groggy from the sleep. _What if it's GOLD?_ With that thought, she shot up from her lying position and roamed her eyes around the room. Hook.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hook?"

Killian, who had also been asleep, jolted out of sleep with a small grunt of fright from Emma's yell.

"Wh-, the hell, Swan? Why the hell are you yelling?"

"Why the hell were you sleeping with me, creep!" she countered, flinging a cushion at him from her now standing position.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Do you not even remember our little bonding moment earlier? _You_ fell asleep on _me_."

She opened her mouth to argue with him further when it all came rushing back to her. _Oh._

Biting her lip, she shuffled over to Killian and gingerly picked up the cushion she had flung at him.

"Sorry…"

* * *

"Mary Margaret."

Snow White's alter ego spun her head around to answer to her daughter's call from her seat at the kitchen table, where she was correcting her class's homework.

"Emma…? What's wrong?"

Emma scanned the room, and then glanced up the stairs where Killian had disappeared off to. Deciding all was safe, she turned back to Mary Margaret. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she slide down into the wooden chair beside her mother.

"I was nice to Hook today."

She was greeted by Mary Margaret's kind smile, obviously having accomplished whatever task the woman had mentally set for her.

"Good, Emma! That's good! See, he's not all that bad!"

Emma stared at Mary Margaret, now giving the look Killian had earlier given her, to her mother. She felt like she was a teenager all over again and her mother was giving her praise for something childish.

"What is _wrong _with you? Why do you like him so much, Mare? Should David be worried?"

Emma was always known for her impeccable timing to walk into situations. Walking in onto conversation about her and the like. She was now finding out she got that trait from her father.

"Should I be worried about what?"

Mary Margaret looked up to the heavens and back down to Emma again, giving her a scolding look.

"Nothing, David. Emma's just being a child."

"What about?"

"Killian."

David looked over to Emma, his stern face changing to a broad grin as he patted her on the shoulder.

"That's my girl. If Hook's involved, I encourage any negative attitude and action-"

He was cut off by Mary Margaret, who gave him a wallop across the head.

"Okay, okay! Emma though, seriously. Just ignore him. I'm sorry we had to inflict him onto you."

He was then scolded by his wife again and sent to bed like a five year old, being promised that she'd be up in a few minutes. Her attention was then brought back to her daughter.

"Emma, please. Just… make living in this space tolerable, will you? I teach all day to ten year old children, I don't want to have to come home to face you two acting like them too. You might even grow to like him."

Emma rolled her eyes, standing up out of her seat to go up to her room.

"Not likely."

* * *

There was simply _nothing _like a warm shower on a cold, rainy morning before beginning the day and heading off to work. The heat of the water woke up Emma more than a cup of coffee ever could, so she convinced herself two more minutes in there wouldn't do any harm. It wasn't until she leaned out of the shower from behind the curtain to grab her new bottle of soap, that she became aware of another presence in the bathroom.

The shock of seeing Hook curiously watching the shower created a yelp from her, before causing her to lose her balance and footing.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Hook!"

* * *

Killian couldn't quite understand what had just happened in front of him. A few moments before, he had heard strange motor like noises coming from the bathroom. The curiosity got the best of him and he ended up opening up the unlocked bathroom door to peek in at what was making the unnatural noises. Not seeing anything, he walked the whole way into the room silently; worried that perhaps he'd wake up whatever fiend was resting in the water box. While contemplating how to approach this new situation, a hand popped out. Then an arm, and then a shoulder and finally it was revealed that the limbs belonged to Emma. His eyes widened as he realised it was _her_ in the water box and that she was _naked_ and then just as he witnessed her lose her balance, he realised she was going to kill him.

He watched, mouth open wide, as Emma lost her balance and gripped the plastic curtain in an attempt to keep her upright, profanities being yelled in his general direction all the while. A shameful smirk spread across his face as he watch the curtain tear from the weight of her grip, and fall to the floor with a very naked Emma attached.

It did occur to him as he stared at her tangled up on the floor, that perhaps he should help her up, but after thinking over the scenario in his head, he decided she'd most likely kill him more severely if he touched her when she was naked. Apparently the progress they had made the night before never happened anyway.

With that decision made, he gave her a sheepish smile and legged it from the bathroom, walking at the most casually fast pace he could manage down to the kitchen where Mary Margaret was seated with her coffee. The first thing the woman noticed was Killian nervously tapping his fingers against the counter.

"Killian… What did you do?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, nothing?"

* * *

"Emma what's- Whoa!"

David sprinted into the upstairs bathroom from his office, which was situated beside it, only to find his adult daughter wrestling with the shower curtain on the floor, growling angrily until she managed to untangle her foot from the plastic. And she was naked.

"Look the hell away, David!"

He didn't need to be told twice. It was almost a second and a half before she told him he could turn around, a towel now wrapped around herself.

"What happened, Emma?" he asked, already trying to blank out the image of his daughter naked from his brain.

"Hook," she spat, kicking the curtain into the floor of the shower. "Hook, fucking happened. Do what all good fathers would do and punch him in the face please."

David gapped at her, outraged that the damned pirate would dare go near his daughter like that. A sudden rage burst through him and he turned on his heel away from Emma.

There was silence. She was alone now. Time to plan that man's murder.

* * *

Mary Margaret was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking her coffee, instructing Killian how to use the waffle machine. Unfortunately, neither of them saw David coming.

In a sense, Mary Margaret was the only one who actually saw _David._ Killian had the pleasure of acquainting himself with the man's fist.

"Wh- th' 'ell, 'arming? 'At was tha' fow?"

David thought it would've been funnier if Hook had replied with, "Bloody hell". Because the pirate was most definitely in a bloody hell right now.

"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, getting out of her seat to grab her husband's forearm. "What on earth was that for?"

"Yuh," Killian inputted, holding a hand to his now bloody nose.

"He went into Emma's bathroom and watched her while she showered, _that's _what!"

Mary Margaret's eyes went wide as she turned to look at Killian. _Ooh, bollocks, _he thought, seeing the rage in Snow White's eyes. The mother would be worse than the father.

"You did _what?_"

* * *

After the traumatic morning Emma had experienced, the last thing she wanted was to find herself face to face with Hook once more. While Mary Margaret yelled at Hook, barely refraining from swinging the waffle machine to his head, Emma had gotten dressed and sneaked out of the house to escape further embarrassment. Not wanting to linger long enough to get herself breakfast in the apartment, she made a bee line to Granny's before work.

"Well, how can I help you, Ems?"

She looked up from her phone to see Ruby leaning casually against the table Emma was seated at. Mary Margaret had texted her. Multiple times. Mostly containing how she was forcing Hook to apologise, the many ways she physically hurt him after Emma had left, and also that he was on washing up duty for the next month. The fact that Mary Margaret had even implied that Hook would be with them for _more _than a month had her riled up.

"Hey, Ruby. The usual, thanks."

She gave her friend a quick smile before turning back to her phone; informing her mother that she would be home some time after six, and that she would behave as long as the pirate did.

Emma didn't even notice the hot cocoa and cinnamon that had been placed in front of her, and she certainly didn't notice Ruby, who had sat down opposite her with a plate pancakes and two forks.

"Let me guess; Mr Leather and Liner is giving you a hard time?" the younger woman asked, placing an elbow on the table and her chin onto the hand.

"What gave me away? The flashing arrow pointing to my head or the steam coming from my ears?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's not _that _bad, Emma. I mean, _look _at him."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Ruby, picking up her mug and taking a long sip.

"Yes, I have looked at him. I've had to look at him a lot recently."

"And?" Ruby pressed on, obviously waiting for a spark of emotion from her friend.

"And I haven't had a moment without feeling repulsed by him. I mean, obviously when I was asleep I didn't notice but-"

Ruby's eyes widened comically, and she almost sent her dish cloth flying.

"You slept together? Oh my gosh, Swan. Well done. I mean, I thought it would take at _least _a month before you caved but-"

"_Ruby!_"

Emma had managed to stop her just as Regina glided into the diner, her dark eyes immediately finding Emma's.

"Why, Ms Swan," she began, causing Emma to groan internally. "Found yourself a man at last? I do hope you asked their partner's permission before having a roll in the hay."

Emma sighed angrily, rolling her eyes up to heaven and leaning back heavily into her seat.

"_Still_ bitter about Graham, Regina? Really now, I had nothing to do with that. That was all him."

She was replied with a snort, and then the Evil Queen's back as she left with her cup of coffee.

"Bitch," Ruby muttered, shooting a glare out the door as it slammed shut behind the mayor.

The waitress then pestered Emma into giving all the details of the past two or so days, often adding in her own commentary. Ruby seemed to be infatuated with Hook, for reasons that were beyond Emma. She claimed that he was roguishly handsome; that he made guy liner sexy; that he had that gorgeous British accent that made his awful innuendoes simply roll off the tongue. Emma agreed that yes, while he was somewhat attractive, that did not change the fact that he was an arrogant, annoying, sly, thieving, perverted asshole that was making her life so difficult lately.

"That's because you're subconsciously attracted to him!" Ruby remarked after Emma had listed off why she didn't like him. "Yea know what they say, Emma. Boys pick on the girls they like, vice versa. You've got the hots for him and obviously he does for you too."

"Come _on, _Ruby. There isn't writing between the lines with everything."

After arguing back and forth for another ten minutes, Ruby was eventually called off by her granny to serve some other guests. Relieved in some way, not liking being in the spot light with 'feelings', Emma collected her coat and phone and dropped some change onto the counter as she made her way out.

Back to the office and then back to the pirate.

* * *

_**A/N: Very sorry it's a little late. Had cousins over last week and then had to get an injection into my face yesterday so I've been a bit loopy ever since. It's a little shorter as well and maybe a little choppy, mostly because half of this was written last week and then the rest was written tonight. Also, credit goes to Davis Family Fan for the shower idea :L But anyway, please review! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and favourited/followed. Means a lot.  
**_


End file.
